Happy Halloween
by Koji2
Summary: Une séquelle de Découverte *yaoi*


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Rating : R

Parining : Yohji x Aya

Note : La suite de " Découverte "

**__**

Happy Halloween

Aya sortit de la salle de bain et descendit l'escalier en bâillant.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il sortait avec Yohji. Sa relation avec le blond l'avait quelque peu changé, améliorant par-là même son caractère, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses coéquipiers. 

Entrant dans la cuisine, il se servit une tasse de café et regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était encore en retard. Depuis qu'il partageait la chambre de Yohji, il lui était quasiment impossible de se lever tôt, le câlin du matin étant une chose indispensable pour le blond. Aya avait bien essayé de protester plusieurs fois mais Yohji avait su se montrer très persuasif. 

Râlant contre le manque de fermeté qu'il avait vis-à-vis de son amant, le rouquin entra dans la boutique, la porte buttant contre quelque chose.

" Aya-kun, fais attention ! "

Levant les yeux, Aya trouva Omi perché sur un escabeau, accrochant une guirlande de citrouilles et de fantômes au-dessus de la porte.

" Omi qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! " fit-il en regardant l'état du magasin.

Des guirlandes étaient accrochées un peu partout, la vitrine était décorée avec des fantômes et des sorcières collés aux vitres, des fausses toiles d'araignées pendaient également tandis que de grosses citrouilles étaient disposées dans les coins, accompagnés d'un épouvantail.

" Mais c'est quoi tout ca ?!! "

" Mais Aya-kun, c'est Halloween voyons ! " fit le blond en descendant de l'escabeau avant d'aller le ranger dans l'arrière-boutique.

Fermant les yeux, Aya pinça son nez avec ses doigts, espérant que tout ceci disparaîtrait une fois qu'il rouvrirait les yeux. Peine perdue, la boutique ressemblait toujours à…un véritable foutoir selon lui.

" Il n'a jamais été question de mettre la boutique dans un tel état ! " râla le rouquin en désignant tout les bibelots.

" Laisse tomber, ce n'est que pour quelques jours de toutes façons. " dit Ken en entrant à son tour, un gros bol de friandises à la main qu'il alla poser sur le comptoir.

" Vous auriez pu en parler avant ! "

" Pour que tu dises non ? Sans façon. " lâcha le brun.

Aya allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'aîné du groupe.

" Bonjour tout le monde ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? " sourit Yohji en s'approchant de son amant, déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

" Super déco. " dit-il à l'intention d'Omi. " Tu as trouvé tout ça à la boutique dont je t'ai parlée ? "

" Oui, ils avaient des trucs géniaux ! Surtout les costumes, j'ai pris celui de… "

" Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! " le coupa Aya en regardant son amant, les sourcils froncés.

" Bien sûr. Je te rappelle qu'en Amérique on fête Halloween tout les ans et je ne l'ai pas fêté depuis mes 14 ans. Et comme ça faisait plaisir à Omi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui aurais refusé ça. " fit le blond avec sourire.

Marmonnant des choses peu orthodoxes, Aya tourna les talons, se jurant de lui faire payer ça un jour, et alla s'occuper des plantes. 

" Yohji-kun… " murmura Omi en s'approchant. " Tu ne lui as pas dit pour la soirée ? " 

" Pas encore. J'étais…heu…quelque peu occupé… " dit-il avec un sourire béat. 

Les joues du blondinet rougirent, se doutant que Yohji ne faisait pas allusion à son travail.

" Bon courage alors. " 

" T'en fais pas. " dit le blond, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

***

La journée passa rapidement, la boutique accueillant un nombre impressionnant de clients et surtout de clientes. Finissant de compter la caisse, Aya dut reconnaître que l'idée d'Omi au sujet de la décoration et des confiseries n'était pas mauvaise finalement. 

" On va se préparer nous. " fit Omi en poussant Ken hors de la boutique.

" Se préparer ? " fit Aya en regardant les deux garçons disparaître dans le couloir.

" Tu sais que pour Halloween on se déguise ? Et bien on a organisé une petite fête pour l'occasion… "

" On ? " fit Aya d'un ton sec.

" Oui…bon ok, on t'a rien dit parce qu'on pensait que tu ne voudrais pas. "

" Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je pourrais lire tranquille ce soir comme ça. " 

" J'en doute… " murmura le blond en prenant son amant par la main pour l'entraîner à l'étage.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " demanda le rouquin, suspicieux et peu désireux de connaître la réponse.

" Je suis allé te chercher un costume. " répondit Yohji avec un grand sourire, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

***

" Tu crois qu'il va réussir à convaincre Aya de venir s'amuser avec nous ? " demanda Omi en apportant les derniers amuse-gueules au salon.

Un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête, il portait une longue robe et ressemblait à Harry Potter, les cheveux mis à part.

" Tu les connais…Il râle toute le temps mais il finit toujours par dire oui. " commenta Ken en posant la bouteille de soda sur la table avant de remonter la bretelle de sa salopette qui venait encore de tomber. Il pesta pour la énième fois contre le costume qu'il portait et surtout contre Omi qui l'avait supplié de mettre ce costume. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il s'habillait en Tom Sawyer. 

" JE NE ME METTRAI JAMAIS CE TRUC-LA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " cria une voix depuis le premier étage.

" C'est pas gagné on dirait… " fit Omi, inquiet. " On dirait que les pizzas sont arrivées ! " ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers l'entrée tandis que la sonnerie retentissait pour la deuxième fois.

Payant le livreur, il le remercia et apporta les boîtes encore chaudes.

" Ca sent bon, on va se régaler. " fit-il avec un sourire.

" Aya-kun ! Yohji-kun ! Vous venez, les pizzas sont arrivées ! "

S'installant sur un fauteuil, Ken attendit avec impatience que ses aînés descendent, curieux de voir ce que Yohji avait choisi comme costume pour son petit ami.

Le blond fit son entrée dans la pièce, vêtu d'un costume de vampire.

" Allez viens, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? " fit-il en regardant le haut de l'escalier.

" Le déluge. " ironisa Aya, acerbe.

" Mais on est entre nous. Et puis ça te va très bien. " sourit Yohji en dévorant son amant des yeux, lequel lui lança un glare spécial Fujimiya qui n'avait malheureusement plus aucun effet sur le blond.

" Aya-kun, dépêche-toi ! " fit Omi en se rapprochant de l'escalier tout excité. 

Les dents serrées, le rouquin descendit lentement les marches, ses joues prenant la même couleur que ses cheveux lorsqu'il arriva en bas.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une veste en cuir sans manche, il portait également deux oreilles de chat sur la tête.

" Le premier qui fait une remarque, je le décapite. " lâcha-t-il.

" Mais ça te va très bien Aya-kun. " fit Omi en se retenant d'aller tripoter les oreilles que portaient son leader.

" Sans parler des vêtements dont la couleur est très…chatoyante. " sourit Ken.

Les trois Weiss pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'Aya reprenait la direction de l'escalier.

" Non, non, non, tu restes avec nous. " sourit Yohji en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de filer.

" Alors laisse-moi retirer ces trucs ! " dit-il en essayant d'enlever le serre-tête qu'il portait.

" Hors de question. " fit le blond en lui attrapant les mains. " Tu m'as fait une promesse alors tu les gardes. " sourit-il.

Aya laissa échapper un grognement et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

" Fais pas la tête Aya-kun, on va bien s'amuser. " fit Omi en allumant la chaîne stéréo.

" Que la fête commence ! "

***

Il était plus de 2h quand la soirée se termina. Tout le monde avait bien ri et dansé, malgré certaines réticences d'Aya et les jurons de Ken sur l'incommodité de son costume.

Il ne restait plus rien à manger, ni à boire, le tout ayant disparu très rapidement surtout côté nourriture. Après avoir joué à la console avec Ken et Yohji, Omi s'était endormi sur le canapé.

" Il est temps d'aller se coucher. " fit Aya en finissant de ranger rapidement la pièce.

" Je m'occupe d'Omi. " dit Ken en installant son cadet sur son dos.

" Bonne nuit. " dit-il avant de monter pour aller déposer le petit blond dans son lit.

" Si on montait nous aussi ? " sourit Yohji en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Aya, l'attirant à lui avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

" Hn. " fit le rouquin en fermant les yeux.

Il commençait aussi à être fatigué, le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu du point de vue de Yohji n'aidant pas.

Eteignant les lumières, les deux Weiss montèrent dans leur chambre, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

Baissant la fermeture éclair de sa veste pour l'enlever, Aya sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un corps chaud se coller contre le sien. Bientôt des lèvres tièdes et humides se posèrent sur sa nuque, déposant de tendres baisers.

" Hmmm…pas maintenant Yohji, j'ai envie de dormir. " dit-il en tentant de s'extraire de l'étreinte du blond.

" Mais ce soir est un soir spécial. " sourit Yohji en faisant descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant avant d'aller titiller une oreille.

Soupirant d'aise, Aya ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la nuque du blond, l'incitant à continuer.

" Ces vêtements te vont vraiment bien. J'aurais du te les acheter plus tôt. " murmura Yohji en aventurant une main sous un des pans de la veste en cuir.

" C'était juste pour ce soir. " rappela Aya avant de gémir quand des doigts habiles se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons, le malaxant doucement.

Appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, il posa ses mains sur les bras du blond alors qu'il sentait le désir monter en lui à chaque caresse.

Une des mains de Yohji s'aventura plus bas pour ouvrir le pantalon du rouquin avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Arquant le dos, Aya laissa échapper un cri, se plaquant davantage contre Yohji alors qu'une autre main caressait son ventre puis son torse. Remontant lentement le long de sa gorge, elle s'arrêta près de sa bouche, y glissant deux doigts qu'il se mit à sucer avec avidité.

Jouant avec la langue de son amant, Yohji dévora son cou de baisers, ses mains arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à Aya.

Sentant celui-ci sur le point d'exploser, il cessa ses caresses et s'éloigna de lui malgré ses protestations. Se léchant les doigts, il assit Aya sur le lit, avant de lui retirer ses boots et son pantalon suivi de sa veste.

" Tu sais que j'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée à cause de ces vêtements ? " sourit le blond en se redressant.

" Hn. " fit Aya en fermant les yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer les oreilles qu'il portait toujours.

" Non, non, laisse-les où elles sont. " dit Yohji en retirant la main d'Aya à temps, s'attirant par-là même un regard réprobateur.

Portant la main du rouquin à ses lèvres, il en embrassa amoureusement chaque doigt et la paume avant de remonter le long de son bras.

" Comme aujourd'hui est un jour spécial… " fit le blond avec un sourire mutin, " il faut en profiter. " poursuivit-il en posa la main d'Aya sur sa virilité. 

Surpris, le rouquin leva les yeux vers son amant qui le regardait en souriant. Rougissant, il baissa la tête en faisant la moue. Saisissant son membre d'une main tremblante, il commença à se caresser lentement, un rouge de plus en plus prononcé aux joues.

Debout face à lui, Yohji ne quittait pas son amant des yeux. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps, il se mordit la lèvre lorsque Aya se mit à gémir plus fort. Fermant les yeux, il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mouvements se faisant plus rapides alors que ses hanches bougeaient au même rythme que sa main.

Retirant ses vêtements, Yohji se pencha vers son amant, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres pour un baiser affamé.

Un gémissement alla se perdre dans sa bouche tandis qu'Aya passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant possessivement.

Caressant une de ses hanches, la main de Yohji glissa le long de sa cuisse avant de redresser sa jambe contre son bassin, le pressant davantage contre le sien. 

Les deux hommes gémirent au contact de leur virilité, attisant leur désir.

" Yoh…ji… " haleta Aya entre deux baisers, ses jambes étroitement serrées autour de la taille du blond.

Sans interrompre ses baisers, Yohji tendit une main vers la table de nuit pour attraper le tube de vaseline. Sentant deux doigts humides s'introduire en lui, Aya laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de gémir doucement. Ecartant davantage les jambes pour laisser un meilleur accès à son amant, il arqua les reins lorsqu'il sentit une bouche se refermer autour d'un de ses mamelons pour le sucer tendrement.

Les mains perdues dans la chevelure blonde, il se libéra dans un long râle quand les doigts de Yohji touchèrent le point sensible en lui. 

S'asseyant sur le matelas, Yohji attira Aya à lui, l'embrassa tendrement tandis que ses bras l'enlaçaient amoureusement. 

Les bras autour des épaules de son amant, Aya s'accrocha davantage lorsqu'il sentit le blond le posséder. Gémissant son nom, il posa son front sur son épaule, se pressant contre lui.

Piquant un baiser à son compagnon, il commença à bouger, laissant échapper un gémissement à chaque mouvement de bassin.

Serrant les mains d'Aya dans les siennes, Yohji s'allongea sur le lit sans lâcher le rouquin des yeux une seule seconde. Les gémissements d'Aya se muèrent en cris au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Prenant appui sur la poitrine de son amant, il accéléra le rythme, encouragé par les mains du blond posées sur ses hanches. Rejetant soudain la tête en arrière, il se libéra dans un cri, rapidement suivi de Yohji dont le visage en extase du rouquin, orné de magnifiques oreilles de chat sur la tête, l'avait porté au septième ciel.

Haletant et les joues en feu, Aya se laissa tomber contre le blond qui le serra contre lui d'un geste protecteur. Caressant ses cheveux, Yohji embrassa amoureusement son visage et ses lèvres en murmurant un je t'aime.

Trop fatigué pour parler, Aya laissa échapper un gémissement approbateur avant de se nicher davantage contre son amant, le visage enfouit dans son cou.

Esquissant un sourire, Yohji en profita pour le regarder dormir un long moment avant de retirer les oreilles qu'il portait toujours.

" Joyeux Halloween, kitten. " murmura-t-il en embrassant son amant sur la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour.

Owari

Retour Séquelle


End file.
